


Character Info and Images

by BlackroseQueen



Series: Omakes, Fillers, and Slices of Life [1]
Category: Multi-Fandom
Genre: And keeps the crazy in me from taking potshots, At everything in the world, Descriptions due to laziness in other stories, FCs (Fan Characters), I'm busy so this is a way to cut short what I gota put in my stories, OC bios, Species Bios
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 04:24:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21155576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackroseQueen/pseuds/BlackroseQueen
Summary: All the people and beings that will show up in my works.As well as Items and Species.





	Character Info and Images

_ **Species, Items, Beings, and Characters** _

* * *

This will be the dumping ground for all character images and info for OCs and FCs that will be used for most if not all my stories.

Unlike one shot characters that will only be used once or for on specific story.

There will also be items, species, and deities as well.

Some examples being the Primordial Constance.

The Power Items or Objects from them and other beings, or some mythical scrolls.

Or species that I will be using in multiple works.

Pictures, 8-bits, or screenshots of them will be added along with those I have for them.

So if anyone wants to know more about a someone or something then just hit up their page to know more.

Though It won't give full background on them cause those will change based on the story with some things staying the same.

* * *

Well that's all for the Intro.

Hang around here if you want to meet the gang or see the items.


End file.
